


Cuddles

by wishicouldbeliamsfriend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishicouldbeliamsfriend/pseuds/wishicouldbeliamsfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write a quick cuddly Niam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

“Leeeeeyum, where are you?” Niall called through the apartment as he closed the door. It had been a long day at the studio and Niall wanted some comfort from his boyfriend. Recording was fun and all, they were working on their new album, but it was so tiring and Niall was exhausted. Worse; the group sessions had been last week and now it was the solo recordings so they did their parts in turn. Liam, having done most of his stuff yesterday and gone first today, was done by 11am. To begin with he just hung around and snuggled with Niall on the couches in the studio, but after an hour Paul caught him distracting the others and sent him home. All he did was pants Zayn during a solo, it was a total overreaction! There had been much huffing but eventually they reached a ceasefire and Liam headed home, on condition he could come back tomorrow if he behaved.

Niall paused after stepping into the lounge - there was a smell of something delicious wafting through the apartment. “Li?” Niall called again in confusion.

“Here Ni!” Liam yelled back from nearby. A smile grew across Niall’s lips as he heard his voice, he couldn’t help how in love he was with that boy. He tossed his bag on the couch and kicked his shoes off, sending them flying haphazardly into a corner. After a moment of wandering around the apartment he found the voice coming from the sparkling kitchen where he spotted his lover hunched over the counter, chopping some carrots carefully. Niall smiled widely, then stepped up behind Liam and slipped his arms around the bigger man’s toned waist. He pressed his cheek to the warm, white cotton t-shirt and pulled his arms tight “Missed you today.”

Liam put the knife down then turned around in Niall’s arms, smiling. He placed a delicate kiss on the blonde hair in front of him, turning Niall’s head so he could rest it on his chest. He lay his arms over his small shoulders and pulled their bodies together gently. “I missed you too baby – how was the rest of the session? Get the new track down?” Liam loosened his grip a little so Niall could step away enough to speak. He shook his head, slightly sad. “Nah we got most of it recorded but we still need to get Harry’s solo done.” As soon as he was done speaking, Niall stepped in close again and brought his face back to Liam’s strong chest. Liam smirked, he was so adorable. “Love you Nialler.”

Niall looked up grinning, his chin on Liam’s breastbone. “No shit Sherlock.” Liam rolled his eyes and then pouted, so Niall leaned up and kissed him by way of apology. Their lips met briefly, but after pulling away Niall decided that was a bad idea. He pressed against Liam harder, feeling his cheeks get hot as Liam responded, moving his lips against him. Niall grinned and flicked his tongue along the other boy’s lips teasingly. Liam groaned quietly and opened his mouth, inviting him in but Niall just pulled away, grinning mischievously. Liam whined and held onto the smaller boy, shaking his head stubbornly. “Stay with me.”

Niall laughed “I’m only going to the bathroom Li, chill out.”

Liam pouted as adorably as he could but sadly the physics of bladder control were not on his side. Niall pecked a kiss on his nose then slipped out of his grip, skipping away to the bathroom. Bloody leprechaun. Liam sighed as he watched the boy leave, then turned back to the cooking. He only had to throw the carrots into the pot, leave it for half an hour and dinner would be ready. Tonight was soup, lasagne and apple pie, Liam was hungry just thinking about it – they hardly ever cooked proper homemade food. He picked up the board and slid the carrots into the pot then put the lid on and set the timer on the cooker. He stood up just as Niall came back into the room, still smiling. “Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.” Liam said proudly, and Niall grinned. Food really is the way to that boy’s heart.

The Irish one waved Liam over and took his hand, leading him out into the lounge. He gently pushed Liam down onto the couch then sat down beside him and curled up against his side. Liam looked down at the back of his head with a smile but deliberately ignored his affection, instead opting to stare straight ahead. Niall nuzzled against him, then cuddled in tighter but still got no response. Finally he raised his head up and noticed Liam looking away from him. He pawed at his boyfriend’s chest, demanding attention.

“Something I can do for you Nialler?” Liam looked down to see Niall frowning.

“Cuddle me!” he demanded and lay his head down on Liam’s chest, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of his t-shirt.

Liam snorted but kissed the blonde’s head and put his arm round him, drawing him in closer. Niall purred contentedly which made Liam’s heart flutter. He rubbed the smaller boys back and felt him stretching out against his side. “You’re so pretty Ni.” He muttered absent-mindedly.

Niall looked up again and made a kissy face, so Liam leaned down and kissed him hard, immediately threading his fingers through the soft blonde hair to get some leverage. Niall grunted and pressed back against his lips, then he pulled away and smiled as his eyes wandered his boyfriend’s face. He drew his fingers down the line of his jaw, Liam was stubbly today which Niall secretly loved, it made him even more manly and sexy. “Hmm you’re kinda hot you know that?” he mumbled in between kisses and Liam blushed. “Glad you think so, you’re a bit fit yourself Horan.” Niall giggled and Liam carded his hands through Niall’s hair again, tugging on it gently which made him groan. It was so soft between his fingers, so beautiful.

Liam decided he didn’t like Niall facing away from him; so he gently twisted him round so he was lying flat on his back, with his head on Liam’s lap, facing upwards. Niall stared up with his amazingly blue eyes and smiled. “Stop… inspecting me” he pouted up at his boyfriend. Liam grinned “I’m not, I’m admiring you. You’re amazing. I wanna keep you here on my lap forever. Except for the times I kiss you, or take you to bed.” Niall felt a hot sensation on his stomach and looked down to see Liam’s fingers gently rubbing under his shirt. His other hand was smoothing back Niall’s hair, and he was staring into his eyes. “Liam” Niall muttered as the heat moved up to his chest. He let his head roll sideways so he was resting on Liam’s toned stomach, looking up at the boy’s toned chest. “Yes babe?” Liam asked, still rubbing Niall’s body comfortingly. “Love you” Niall murmured and snuggled in closer.

Liam smiled and pulled his hand away “Love you too gorgeous.” Niall smiled and yawned, closing his eyes. Liam shook his shoulder gently “Don’t fall asleep baby, we have dinner soon.”

Niall groaned and shook his head, burying his face in Liam’s t-shirt. Liam sniggered and pulled his boyfriend up off his lap, sitting him upright. “Come on. If you fall asleep I’ll stop snuggling you, then how will you feel?” His attempt to be strict just got a raised eyebrow from Niall. “No you wouldn’t, you’d take me to bed and spoon me. I know you pretty well LiLi.”

Liam blushed and nodded “Yeah, probably. But at the same time I know you well enough to know you won’t actually turn down food so get off your cute little arse and lay the table.”

Niall laughed and stole one last kiss before getting up and fetching cutlery from the kitchen. Liam followed, turning the cooker off and getting some bowls out for the soup. He felt a reassuring closeness as Niall slipped his arms round his waist and kissed his shoulder blade, then cuddled into him from behind. He struggled to move and get the food ready “Ni I can’t get the food ready with you wrapped round me.” Niall shrugged and clamped himself on even tighter. Liam sighed and put the bowls down so he could rub Niall’s arms, trying to coax him off. “Okay; if you let me get dinner ready and help me clear up after, I’ll surrender my body to you for snuggles for the rest of the evening, deal?”

Niall snorted with laughter “You’re adorkable Li, but yeah, deal. Okay I’ll take the bread next door. You bring the soup?” He picked the plate full of fresh bread up and grabbed some juice from the fridge and took it to the dining room, setting it down carefully. Liam pinched his butt as he went, making Niall squeal and jump forward. He glared back over his shoulder but Liam just blew him a kiss and Niall couldn’t help but smile. They brought everything to the dining room table and sat down together to eat. They both made yummy noises as they had their soup, Niall was wolfing it down with loads of bread and Liam started laughing. Niall glared up at him, then back to his soup. “You’re mean.” He muttered and slowed down. Liam laced his fingers through Niall’s, their hands clutched together on the table “Sorry babe, it’s just I don’t understand how such a small person can eat so much so quick.” He squeezed the hand under his gently “Sorry.” He said again.

Niall grinned and nodded, going back to his food. After a few minutes he finished his soup with a slurping noise and glanced over to see Liam only half done. He sat still for as long as he could but after a minute waiting for Liam to finish he got restless. “What else is there?” he asked sheepishly, blushing. Liam rolled his eyes but gave in “There’s lasagne in the oven, use the gloves or you’ll get burned.” Niall’s face lit up and he hopped off his chair, then placed a peck on Liam’s cheek before scurrying through to the kitchen. Liam shook his head, smiling to himself as he continued with his soup. He was almost finished when Niall yelped loudly from the kitchen. “Fuck!” he swore and Liam could hear footsteps moving towards him.

Before he could get out of his chair to go help, Niall was running towards him, clutching his thumb and staring at him. “Li! I hurt myself.” He was adorable when he was vulnerable, but Liam’s heart rushed when he realised that he looked upset. Liam jumped from the chair when he realised Niall’s eyes were watery and he was about to cry. “What happened?” he asked as he took Niall’s hand and gently prised his protective grasp open to inspect the damage. Niall’s voice shook a little “I… I forgot the gloves.”

Liam sighed loudly. He would berate him later, for now he had to look after his Nialler. “Come on you silly leprechaun, we need to run it under the tap.” He pulled Niall by the arm back to the kitchen and cleared some space round the sink. He turned the cold tap on and held Niall’s hand under it. His face relaxed immediately as he got some relief from the stinging, tight pain of the burn. “Better?” Liam asked, studying his face for signs of distress. Niall nodded, and wiped his tears away with the other hand “Much. Thanks LiLi.”

Liam’s adrenaline rush started to dissipate and he nodded “Good Ni. You need to hold it under there for ten minutes at least, okay? I’ll go get the book to see what else we need to do.” Liam rummaged around in a cupboard and pulled out their dusty first aid kit with the book in it and flicked to B for burns. He glanced between Niall’s hand and the page a few times, trying to match up the picture. “I think its this one, just a minor burn. So it says run it under the tap and then wrap it in a non-fluffy bandage.” He chewed his lip as the opened the first aid kit and picked through the contents. After a second he brandished something that looked right. He set it down and packed the rest of the stuff away into the cupboard. When he turned back round Niall was sobbing quietly to himself.

“Niall? What’s wrong, is it getting worse?” Liam walked over and carefully nudged Niall’s hand so it was more under the stream of water. Niall snivelled and nodded “Cold.” He grunted and Liam realised that the cold water must be getting painful as well. “Sorry baby you have to keep it in for five more minutes. I need you to be brave for me, okay?” he leaned in and kissed Niall’s cheek, then stroked his hair back. Niall nodded and grimaced, trying to control the pain. “Good boy. I’ll be right back okay.”

Liam hurried to grab a clean towel from the hallway cupboard and laid it down next to the sink. “Stay!” he warned Niall who he saw edging out of the stream of water. “It hurts LiLi!” Niall whined and Liam’s heart dropped, he hated seeing him like this. He tried to distract him, stepping up behind him and cuddling in. He peppered little kisses all over his face, his neck. Niall stopped whimpering after a minute and Liam felt him trying to catch his mouth whenever it moved close enough. He slowed down until their lips collided and they kissed hard, Liam doing all he could to take Niall’s mind off the pain. He flicked his tongue over Niall’s lips then moved down his jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses down his neck. He glanced at the clock, about a minute left until Niall could dry his hand.

He slid his arms round Niall’s middle, rubbing his stomach then his sides. He cuddled in tight and rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder, then kissed his neck. “Almost over baby. You’re being so brave for me.” Niall nodded, still snivelling but getting distracted by his boyfriend’s affection. “Love you Liam. You always look after me, even when I’m stupid.”

Liam shushed him “Hey you’re not stupid, we all make mistakes Nialler. You’re gorgeous and funny and loving and that’s more important, okay?” Niall sighed and nodded, kissing Liam’s cheek over his shoulder. “Love you. Now can I take my hand out of this fucking water?”

Liam sniggered and nodded, turning the tap off. “You can’t heat it up too quickly though okay, just let it dry itself.” Niall sniffed again, nodded and gently shook the drips of water off. He went to towel his hand dry but Liam grabbed his arm “No Ni! Non-fluffy remember? Honestly, just trust me yeah?” Niall’s face fell and he stared into the sink, nodding sadly.

Liam felt guilty. “Sorry I didn’t mean to shout I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” He rubbed Niall’s arms gently, trying to gauge his response. “It’s not you I’m annoyed at LiLi it’s me I’m just so clumsy today. Anyway, once it’s dry what do we do?” he smiled at his boyfriend who visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping back.

Liam kissed his neck again “Well we put this special bandage on it. And if it’s still hurting in the morning we go to the doctor. Okay?” he nuzzled against Niall’s cheek, who nodded again and sighed contentedly. “Love you Liam.” He said again. Liam laughed “Stop saying that, it’s unfairly cute.” Niall smiled but held his gaze “It’s true though, I really do. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

There was silence for a moment as they gazed into each other’s eyes, then Niall glanced away “Dry now.” Liam kissed him then picked up the bandage. He carefully placed it over the burned skin and wrapped it up. Not too tight, but tight enough, and he tied it off on Niall’s wrist. “There you go babe. Now just be careful with it, okay? And let me know if it hurts more. I think we should have our desert and just go to bed. Lasagne can wait till tomorrow, yeah?”

Niall smiled widely and nodded, then waved his bandaged arm at Liam like a claw “Rawr” he said randomly. Liam sniggered and grabbed him in a tight hug “You are so fucking adorable Horan.” Niall grinned and rubbed the bigger boy’s back. After a few minutes he tried to pull away but Liam wouldn’t let go, he just shook his head and cuddled in tighter, trying to press their bodies closer. “Liam I’m not going anywhere. Try to spread the hugs out, yeah?” he teased him and tickled his sides until he let go.

Liam went red and looked at his shoes “Sorry.” He looked up sheepishly “I can’t not touch you sometimes.” Niall grinned and hugged him tight “You’re precious babe. Come on, let’s have our apple pie - you know it’s my favourite. Ice cream?” his voice rose hopefully towards the end.

The Wolverhampton boy smiled and kissed him hard. “I’ll get the tray out of the oven, shall I? You look after the ice cream, it’s a bit safer.”

Niall threw his arms round Liam’s neck suddenly “Love you Liam. Love you.”

“I love you so much Nialler.”


End file.
